


The Fanonization of the Apostle Sherri

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherri from 2.12 Nightshifter</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fanonization of the Apostle Sherri

The Fanonization of the Apostle Sherri  


The Winchester Gospels were not widely known, at first.  Let's face it, the publisher was a bit of a wacko.  She thought the books should "stand on their own merit."  She thought Chuck was "brilliant"  -- come on, he was a drunk and a hack.  
   
But as time passed -- and it wasn't too long in the grand scheme of things -- the Winchester Gospels gained credence.  It wasn't the covers, or even the sex scenes, that drew people to the Testaments.  It was the Witnesses.   
  
People like Sherri.   She stood at the lectern, cleared her throat.  The auditorium was not very big, and the women on their folding chairs creaked a little bit as they waited for her to get started.  
  
"Ahem.  Ahem.  Can you hear me?  Good."  She ruffled her index cards.   
  
"I met Sam and Dean Winchester on the night of  January 25, 2007, and I bear witness to the events of "Nightshifter."  Appreciative murmurs, as everyone settled in.  
  
"I can testify that Sam and Dean came to the City Bank of Milwaukee with Ron Resnick, to kill a shapeshifter.  And I can swear to you, that when they killed the shapeshifter, it looked just like me."  Expectant hush.  
  
"I know you want to know what they were like." Nods from everyone in the room, and a few "amens."  
  
"Well, Sam is really tall, and his face is kind, and his eyes are gentle, and he's really sweaty -- but he smells good!" The women all laughed, while the Sam Girls all Lost One Shoe under their chairs, wiggling their sock toes with reverence.  
  
"He's super strong.  You know he took out at least three trained SWAT guys single handed -- and unarmed!"  A few women shouted out, "Praise Sammy!"  while some Dean Girls made the Eye of the Tiger. Sherri smiled.  "I heard them talking about it.  They made out that he was on PCP."  "Yeah right!"  one woman called out.  Scoffing noises all round.  
  
"And Dean?  He was just like you picture.  Only better."  Sherri paused to let that sink in.  The Dean Girls, seated on the right hand side of the room, bowed their heads, and scratched their necks humbly, while the Sammy Girls threw up the Rock Fist in Dean's honor.   "I won't even go into how pretty he was.  That's not even the point.  He was just, so fair, so calm, so... deadly."  Murmurs of "ooh, deadly"  spread through the crowd.  
  
"I mean, he held me at knife point!  I was so scared!  You can't imagine his eyes.  You think they're green -- but when he's angry, they go all flat and determined.  No color at all.  And he may not be as big as Sam?  But scary. And super strong. I fainted."  
  
"Amen to that!"  "So would we all!"  "oh yeah, right out on the floor,"  contributed the Dean Girls.  
  
"When I woke up, the Shapeshifter was right there, dead.  They killed it while I was passed out.  But I can testify to you, that  I would not be alive today, if it were not for the bravery and dedication of Sam and Dean Winchester."   
  
Applause broke out from both sides of the auditorium, and people waved their copies of "Nightshifter" and thumped them, adding a muffled "whump" to the applause, as was the custom. A reading of the Gospels was not complete without "whumpage."  
  
"I'll open the floor to questions.  Yes, sister?"  
  
"Did you see Castiel?"  asked a Dean Girl.  Some of the Sammy Girls frowned, but most were magnanimous.  
  
"Not that I know of.  But I don't think you can ever discount the possibility that Castiel was watching all along.  For as it is written in the Book of Christo, "you may entertain Angels unawares."    Sherri smiled at the Girls.  They nodded.  Many of them were still practicing Christoans.  
  
A Sammy Girl raised her hand.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Did you see the Impala?"  
  
Sherri gave a sigh.  "No,  I didn't.  But I know She was there.  The Impala never failed Her Boys."  
  
All the Girls in the room threw the Rock Fist, and several made the Growl of Her Engines.   
  
Sherri was glad she'd been brave enough to speak. From now on, she'd speak out and claim her status as a Witness more often.  Maybe she'd even be brave enough to witness to Fanboys someday.  
  



End file.
